


Csók Egy Angyallal

by NephilimGirl01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel in the Bunker, CastielxReader supernatural, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, castiel/reader - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimGirl01/pseuds/NephilimGirl01
Summary: Deanel kínszenvedés moziba menni, Sam a könyveibe temetkezik, de mi lehet a vége, ha egy angyallal megy az ember lánya moziba?





	Csók Egy Angyallal

\- Nem Dean veled soha többet nem megyek moziba! - vettem fel a kulcsaimat rá sem nézve az unokabátyámra.

\- Miért? - kérdezte felháborodva.

\- Most komolyan megkérdezed? Emlékszel mi volt a legutóbb, meg előtte, meg az előtt? Nem tudsz viselkedni, olyan vagy, mint egy három éves - fordultam felé. 

\- Ez a három éves - rajzolt idézőjeleket a levegőbe. - pelenkázott téged.

\- Igen, és fordítva adta rám - bújtam bele a bőrkabátomba. Ezer százalékig biztos voltam benne, hogy nem viszem magammal Deant moziba, Sam pedig nem volt abban a hangulatban, viszont egyedül sem akartam, de muszáj volt kimozdulnom. Szóval csak egy lehetőségem volt. - Ó, Cassie!

\- Most nem mondod komolyan - vetette hátra a fejét Dean, de mielőtt még mondhattam volna valamit Cass megjelent mellettem. 

\- Hívtál! - jelentette ki a nyilvánvalót, mire egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcomon. 

\- Igen - bólintottam. 

\- Most komolyan Casst viszed el moziba helyettem? - nézett rám hitetlenül az idősebbik Winchester és abban a pillanatban pont olyan volt, mint egy duzzogó kisgyerek. 

\- Mozi? - kapkodta köztünk értetlenül fejét az angyal. 

\- Igen, tudod gondoltam magammal viszlek megnézni egy filmet, úgysem voltál még sosem moziban. Persze csak ha nem baj - mosolyogtam Castielre teljességgel figyelmen kívül hagyva az unokabátyám hisztijét. 

\- Örülnék neki - bólintott, nekem pedig szélesebb lett a mosoly az arcomon. 

\- Ne nézz így rám Dean, nem fogom megrontani - forgattam a szemem, majd gonosz fintor kúszott az arcomra. - Csak megnézetem vele a Szürke Ötven Árnyalatát - mondtam, mire a vadász arcából kifutott az összes szín, én pedig felnevettem. - Vicceltem - mondtam mikor Dean még mindig nem moccant. 

\- Mi ez az Ötven Árnyalat? - pislogott zavartan az Úr angyalkája. - Érdekesnek hangzik - mondta, mire Dean egy én feladom tekintettel megfordult és elvonult a szobájába. 

\- Majd egyszer azt is megnézhetjük, de most induljunk, mert a végén még elkésünk - ragadtam karon az angyalt, majd a kijárat felé kezdtem húzni. - Szia Sammy! - dugtam be a fejem a könyvtárba. 

\- Szia! Mozi? - kérdezte halvány mosollyal. 

\- Aham - bólintottam. - Magammal viszem Casst, úgy sem volt még vetítésen. 

\- Rendben, jó szórakozást - intett, amit viszonoztam, majd tovább vonszoltam szegény Cassiet. 

A film egész jó volt, mondjuk a fele avval, ment el, ahogy szórakozottan néztem Casst, aki bizalmatlanul figyelte a pattogatott kukoricát. Mikor rájött, hogy a rágcsálnivaló nem fogja bántani és még finom is teljes figyelmét a film felé fordította és érdeklődve nézte a hatalmas vásznat. 

Mikor vége volt a filmnek nem hívtam taxit, gondoltam jót fog tenni egy kis séta az elgémberedett tagjainknak. Vártam, hogy Cass kérdezgetni fog, vagy elemezni a filmben történteket, de nem tette, csak a betont bámulva kullogott mellettem. 

\- Valami baj van? - álltam meg és a vállára tettem a kezem, hogy magam felé fordítsam. 

\- Nem - rázta a fejét és összevonta a szemöldökét, amit rendszerint akkor tett, ha valami nagyon elgondolkodtatta. - Csak...

\- Csak? - kérdeztem, de ő még mindig nem nézett rám. - Cass? Castiel!

\- Csak gondolkodom - kapta rám hihetetlenül kék tekintetét. - Valami... valami nem hagy nyugodni. 

\- Mi? 

\- Ez a film - grimaszolt megint, majd leült a padra, ami csupán néhány lépésnyire volt tőlünk. 

\- A film gondolkodtat el ennyire? - ültem le mellé, Cass pedig bólintott. - De hiszen ebben nem volt igazán semmi, elgondolkodtató - néztem zavartan az angyalra. - Egy sima limonádé film - mondtam, mire értetlenül rám kapta a tekintetét. - Nem tudod mi az a limonádé film mi? - kérdeztem, ő pedig csak a fejét rázta. - Azok a filmek, amik arra jók, hogy leengedj, néha egyáltalán nincs semmi valóságalapja, egy kis tanulságot csepegtetnek bele meg általában egy jó kis románcot, de egyébként... Hogy is mondjam? Kitöltő film, de jó. Mi gondolkodtatott el rajta ennyire? 

\- A... Hogy is mondtad? Románc része - őszintén nem erre a válaszra számítottam. Bár igazából fogalmam sincs milyen válaszra számítottam. - Nem sok ideje élek itt veletek emberekkel és nagyon sok mindent nem értek és nem tapasztaltam még. A pár a filmben... rengeteg olyan dolgot mondott és tett is, amiről szinte azt sem tudom micsoda - magyarázta, majd mondandója végén újra rám pillantott. 

\- Annyira segítenék, ha tudnám pontosan mire gondolsz.

\- A gondom az - kezdte tanulmányozni a földet. -, hogy nem tudom szavakba önteni. Láttam, de...

\- De? - kérdeztem, ő viszont nem felelt. - Castiel! - fogtam meg a kezét, ő pedig futólag rám pillantott. 

\- Nem mutathatnám meg? - nézett mélyen a szemeimbe, én pedig először meg sem tudtam szólalni. 

\- Mármint - köszörültem meg a torkom. - megmutatni mit nem értesz? 

\- Igen - bólintott határozottan. 

\- Nem tudom, hogy ezt hogy fogod kivitelezni, de hajrá! Mutasd! - a másodperc tört része alatt hajolt hozzám, olyan gyorsan, hogy szinte fel sem fogtam, mire pedig mozdulhattam volna ajkai az enyémeket érték. De amilyen hamar jött a pillanat, olyan hamar tova is szállt, Cass elhúzódott és fürkészve figyelt. - A csók - mondtam, mikor ismét rátaláltam a hangomra. - Nem érted a csók lényegét. 

\- Nem igazán.

\- Igazából... Nem is tudom, hogy mondjam - mosolyodtam el zavartan és éreztem, ahogy a pír elborítja az arcom. - Na jó, had mutassak én is valamit! - csúsztattam kezem a tarkójára, majd óvatosan magamhoz húztam és megcsókoltam, amit meglepetésemre egész hamar viszonzott is, nem is akárhogy. Nyelvét a számba vezette, ami egy meglepett nyögést váltott ki belőlem, de a világért el nem húzódtam volna. Percekig maradtunk így, egy pillanatra sem szakadva el a másiktól, majd Cass kezét a combomra simította aztán egy könnyed mozdulattál már az ölébe is vont, mire meglepetten hátra hőköltem. - Woah, lassíts Cowboy! 

\- Ez is benne volt a filmben - nézett rám gyermeki ártatlansággal, ami a helyzetre való tekintettel igen abszurd volt. 

\- De ők hol csinálták? 

\- A hálószobában - felelte egyszerűen. 

\- Na látod - kuncogtam, majd vissza ültem mellé. - Kezd hűvös lenni - mondtam, de mielőtt bármi más elhagyhatta volna a számat Cass már a vállamra terítette a kabátját. - Köszi - mosolyogtam rá. - Lassan haza kéne indulnunk - néztem fel az égre. 

\- Igen, meglehet - mondta, majd hamarosan felállt, én pedig követtem a példáját. Egy ideig sétáltunk egymás mellett, majd Cass megfogta a kezem és összefűzte ujjainkat. 

\- Film? - kérdeztem egy féloldalas mosoly kíséretében. 

\- Film - bólintott, majd hazáig csendben sétáltunk. 

*** 

A fiúk már rég kint voltak, mikor én kikászálódtam az ágyamból. 

\- Jó reggelt! - intettem nekik, mire visszamormogtak valami "neked is" felét, majd a kanapén ülő Castielhez sétaltam. - Reggelt! - hajoltam le, hogy egy gyors puszit adjak az arcára, de belefordult, így megcsókoltam, de az igazat megvalva nem bántam. 

\- Jó reggelt! - súgta ajkaimra és gyönyörű kék szemei, mintha a lelkemig láttak volna. 

\- Egyre jobb és jobb - mosolyodtam el. 

\- Mi az Isten?! - kiáltott fel Dean, mire szétrebbentünk.

\- Biztosíthatlak Dean az apámnak semmi köze ehhez - mondta Cass szemöldök ráncolva, én pedig próbáltam visszafogni a kuncogások, kevés sikerrel.

\- Azt hittem moziztatok - kapkodta köztünk tekintetét köztünk az idősebbik Winchester, még mindig teljesen letaglózva. 

\- Ott is voltunk. 

\- Akkor mi ez? - kérdezte erősen gesztikulálva. - 

\- Ez utána történt - mondta Cass teljesen nyugodtan. - meg most.

\- Mi a...? Sammy! - nézett segítségkérően öccsére, aki egy sóhaj kíséretében letette kávésbögréjét, amit addig kezében szorongatott. 

\- Dean, felnőttek, mégis mit vársz tőlem? Próbáljam meg távol tartani őket egymástól, netán tartsak nekik szexuális felvilágosítóórát és utána nyomjak Cass kezébe egy doboznyi kotont? - kérdezte a fiatalabbik fáradtan és látszott rajta, hogy bárhol máshol szívesen lenne abban a pillanatban. 

\- Állhatnál az én oldalamra igazán! - méltatlankodott Dean. 

\- Megismétlem, felnőttek. Ha fejre állsz is és szüzeket áldozol fel közben Lucifert idézgetve, akkor is azt csinálnak, amit akarnak és ami nekik jólesik. 

\- Ne adj neki ötleteket - néztem a fiatalabb Winchesterre elborzadva. - Cass menjünk mielőtt ez az idióta tényleg megidézi a sátáni bátyádat. 

\- Lucifer nem sátáni - mondta oldalra billentett fejjel, mire kérdőn néztem rá. - ő maga a Sátán. 

\- Tudom Cass - bólintottam egy sóhaj kíséretében, majd a szobám felé kezdtem húzni a naiv angyalt. - Gyere! 

\- Hagyjátok nyitva az ajtót! - kiáltott utánunk Dean, mire megtorpantam és és széles mosollyal felé fordultam. 

\- Nyugodj meg Dean, ha csinálunk majd valamit, akkor azt úgy is meghallod csukott ajtó mellett is - mondtam, mire Sam elkezdett nevetni és kiköpte a kávéját. 


End file.
